Ceiling grids comprised of intersecting and perpendicular rows of elongated struts or members, both structural and non-structural struts or members, have been in use for decades. Those ceiling grids are usually directly attached to and suspended from the structure comprising the ceiling of a room or other building space, such as a concrete slab. The elongated structural struts or members of those ceiling grids directly or indirectly support other structural members and room or building accessories, such as light fixtures, HVAC conduits, sprinkler systems, etc., in the rooms or other building spaces in which they are installed.
In certain environments, it is desirable that the ceiling grids include elongated structural struts or members that have (1) the desired load capacity and (2) an architectural or aesthetic finish when viewed from underneath the ceiling grid. In addition, it is often desirable that a variety of other structural members and room or building accessories can be attached to or otherwise supported by the elongated structural struts or members at any location along the elongated structural struts or members.
While some elongated structural struts or members for ceiling grids have been developed that have (1) the desired load bearing capacity, (2) an architectural or aesthetic appearance when viewed from underneath the ceiling grid, and (3) the capability that other structural members and room or building accessories can be attached to the elongated structural struts or members at any location along the struts or members, there is always a need for elongated structural struts or members for ceiling grids with improved load bearing capacity and/or aesthetic appearance, and with the capability that other structural struts or members and room or building accessories can be attached to the elongated structural struts or members at any location along the struts or members.
In addition, there is always a need for improved elongated non-structural struts or members for ceiling grids that can be readily and securely attached to the elongated structural struts or members of those grids and have an architectural or aesthetic finish when viewed from underneath the grids.
This invention addresses those needs, as well as other needs that are readily apparent to those of skill in the art.